Blood Money
"Please forgive me, I had no choice. He has forgiven me. I shall never again take a human life." —Link praying for forgiveness after killing Steven Bauer. "Blood Money" is the 42nd episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 42nd episode overall. Description Link learns that Steve is not his ally and plans to kill him for money. Mario and Luigi track down the Crazy Fan who stole their hats. Overview Link discovers Steven's true intentions, while Mario and Luigi finally locate the crazy fan. Synopsis Link returns, but was unsuccessful at finding water. Steven Bauer insists it doesn't matter and that they need to find the Artifact at once. Link suggests Steven looks in one direction while he tries to figure out their situation. Steven tells Link that he must look for the Artifact and Link says he will, but wants Steven to look as well. Steven angrily agrees and walks off. Coconut calls out to Link when Steven leaves, and Link rushes over to him. Coconut warns Link that Steven plans to kill him for money, but Link says he won't let that happen. Coconut tells him that he must take action before he finds the Artifact, which Link agrees to. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi have found the crazy fan. Mario demands to know where their hats are. However, they are too late as their hats have already been sold on eBay and were sent to their new owner. Mario and Luigi quickly realize that the package UPS had was their hats and try to figure out exactly where the hats were taken to. Realizing there is no way they can catch up to UPS, they decide to call for help. Mario and Luigi call Ash at his house and ask him to track down the package. Ash says he will be right on it, but ends up just being lazy and blowing it off. Luigi is confident they will get their hats back, but Mario thinks Ash won't come through. Meanwhile, Ash is talking to Brock on the phone when the doorbell rings. It turns out to be UPS holding the package with the Mario Brothers' hats. Ash quickly opens the package, thinking the hats in the box aren't the real ones, and plays with them, not thinking to call Mario and Luigi about it. After waiting a long time for Ash to call back, Mario asks the fan what the buyer's name was. The name turns out to be Igottocatchthemall, which they realize is Ash, making Mario say, "That bastard!". Quickly, Mario and Luigi run to Ash's house and bust him on having their hats. They take their hats back and leave. Back in the forest, Link calls out Steven on his true motives. He finds out that Steven was getting paid $1000 dollars to kill him, and Link says he's disappointed. Steven tells Link that compared to everyone else, he isn't that great. Link asks what Steven knows about him and Steven replies that he knows a lot. He says that even though Link has saved Zelda and the kingdom so many times, he is always turned down. He also says Zelda doesn't love Link like Peach loves Mario, and that Link will never find true acceptance. Link says Steven will never mess with his head, so he decides it is time to kill Link. Link tells him that he made a vow not to kill a human, but the vow now must be temporarily broken. Link and Steven then fight, and Link quickly takes down Steven. Link then takes out his master sword and kills Steven. Link then prays to the Hyrulian gods that he had no choice, and he shall never again take a human life. HYRULE 'S Hyrule' s hyrule 's EPISODE XLII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Voice of Coconut / UPS * Chris Muller as Luigi * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum / Steven Bauer * Kent Melville as Link * Crystal Ong as Crazy Fan Locations * The Clearing * Ash's House Weapons * Link's Equipment Production Notes Series Continuity * Steven Bauer dies. * The Crazy Fan's story line is complete. Character Revelations * Link's past relationship with his kingdom and Zelda is revealed. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * The scene with the crazy fan was filmed 2 months after the previous episode she was seen in. * Igottocatchthemall is the profile of Dane Cook on the forum. Goofs * Instead of asking who the buyer was, Mario asks who the seller was. External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SckjoGPdwH8 Category:Season Three